L vs  Elraldo Coil
by sia135
Summary: I wrote a story for L vs Elraldo coil and thought that i would publish it  .  i hope you like it, and yes, i know the chapters are extremely short, but, honestly, i dont care, so dont review saying it :P :D
1. Chapter 1

L Vs Elraldo Coil

I got out of bed after hours of simply lying there with no real attempt to sleep

"Why do I even go to bed anymore" I wondered as I slowly got up

"If I don't go for sleep? Then what? Is it simply because I want to sleep? Because I envy those who can sleep?" I didn't even know anymore

"I'd better get my head out of that trail of thought" so I slowly crept to my computer, as if someone else was in the room, sleeping. There was no one, of course, but that never stopped me.

I got to my computer, but before I could press the button to switch it on, it switched itself on. I quickly moved the mouse top check what was going on, but before I could get anywhere with that, something appeared on my screen. Something I knew, something every detective would know. It was a calligraphic L, and like I said any detective would know what it was, and it was, of course, the century's greatest detective, L.

"Hello" said a synthetic voice on the other end. I quickly hooked my mic up to reply.

"Hello" I said back, not actually expecting him to hear me

"I am, in fact, L.," said the voice as if he were ignoring pleasantries

"I propose a bet," he said getting straight to the point, I replied quickly

"A bet?"

"Yes"

"And what kind of bet?" I asked.

"I challenge you for your detective code, Elraldo Coil" I stood there puzzled for a second, but quickly gained my composure

"So what kind of bet did you have in mind?" I asked still wondering why he had asked in the first place

"I found a case" He replied sharply and to the point

"What kind of case...?"

"A robbery"

"Of what?"

"Ill give you the details in an e-mail and when I go you will have that e-mail, and the first to solve it, wins" He explained so easily.

"I accept, L," I said confidently

"Good" and then he left

I sat down and quickly found his e-mail. In it, just as he explained, was the details of the robbery. I read through it quickly. 3 people involved. A bank robbery

"Piece of cake" I thought aloud, as I often do, 3 highly trained professionals, not as easy, still solvable, still easily solvable


	2. Chapter 2

L Vs Elraldo Coil

"I'd better get to work" I sighed "Don't want to lose this one"

Los Angeles. Where the robbery took place. I thought I'd better go and check it out as soon as possible, so I got up and got dressed as quickly as I could, then headed for the door.

I got to the bank later that day. With police crawling everywhere, I didn't want to go inside, so I decided to check outside, as that's where they made their getaway, so it seemed like a pretty obvious place to start.

At first I saw some tyre tracks, I gathered the police had already followed them, but found nothing, but I may as well follow them, I'll probably find something the police never. These people were better than experts, they could easily evade the police, I on the other hand, won't be so easy to get away from.

I followed the tracks all the way to a warehouse a few miles from the bank. I took a look around and saw another three sets of tyre tracks. I got down on all fours and closely inspected the first set. Nope, they were too faded to have been done recently. I then took a look at the second set. Hmm... They were the same as the ones I followed, and it would seem highly likely if they stopped here, they would put the money in a different car, more than a 70% chance, so I took the third set, and followed those all the way to a second warehouse. I crept inside, hoping to catch them red-handed. No such luck. The warehouse was empty. There were no signs, at first glance, of anyone even being there. So I got down on my hands and knees and closely inspected the floor first. There were loads of footprints, I deduced three or four people, by the looks of things, arguing. But there was a box, in the middle of the warehouse. So, still on all fours, I made my way over to it. When I got to it, I studied the outside of the box before opening it. There was nothing out of the ordinary on the outside of it, so I assumed it was safe to open, I did so and I jumped back as I saw what it contained. It was only then I realized why L had challenged me on this case and not some other detective. Could it be because I'm number 2 detective in the world? That's part of the reason, yes. But the other part, the main part, was what's in that box.


	3. Chapter 3

L Vs Elraldo Coil

The box contained files I had not seen in years, I don't know if this was the reason L had challenged me or not, I don't know if L knew these files were here or not, but if it was the reason, and he did know, then he must have set it up to make me back down, to give him my detective code but of course, I wasn't going to do that, I couldn't just give up everything I worked so hard for, so despite the files... The files, let me explain what they contained. I'd rather not touch upon this detail, but it's crucial, so I must. Well these files were from 11 years ago, and 11 years ago, I was not a detective, I was still one of the greatest minds, but I was not a detective, I was a criminal, and I did everything a criminal could do, Murder, Theft, Grand Theft Auto, Bank Heists, Fraud, and a lot, lot more. And these files were simply evidence linking me to all these crimes, and still today, I would get a life sentence, actually the death penalty would be more fitting. But L finally caught me, yet he realised that, I too, had a great mind, much like him. So he asked, demanded rather (over computer, of course) to give up my life of crime, and become a detective and, in turn, help him rid the world of evil. Me being the selfish, smart criminal I was, and not wanting to go to jail, easily accepted his proposal. He told me that when he needed me, he'd call, and he did, for petty crimes and whatnot, I Elraldo Coil, one of the greatest criminals, had become the greatest detectives main public face. But now, he wanted to challenge me? Was what I thought back then, but now I, and hopefully you, fully understand why he had challenged me, I'll explain it though, basically, as we all know, L believes that no crime should go unpunished, and as I had committed hundreds of crimes, everywhere, I was probably on the top of his "need to punish" list. Anyway, not to get side tracked, L thought he'd make the most of me, and when he got everything he could, and no longer needed me, he'd probably turn me in and now was that time. Now this whole thing had turned around, I wasn't just fighting for my detective code anymore. I was fighting for my life. My chance to live. But was L even set on letting me live if I win? Who knows? But this is the only chance I have. Now I HAVE to beat him, that much was clear

After lying there for a few minutes, in shock of what I hadn't seen for so many years, I got up. I then rattled through all the files.

"A-ha, Here it is" the file connecting to this case, because I knew if L had set this he would have put the file in there, and it was, and the file sure enough contained evidence linking three people to this case, and these three people were: John Harris, Kana Tanaka, and Victor Quartz


End file.
